


Second Chances

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: And cliche., Angst, F/M, First Person, I have no other excuses to offer than that this was written in under 20 minutes, It's really short., and inspired by a conversation I had with a friend.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 15:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8759296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being violently ripped out of the universe's notebook atop a marred page, crumpled up, and thrown into the cracks of the Furthest Ring isn't as delicate as dying by a planetary explosion. However, fate graciously allows you to find each other again, and for that you are grateful.





	

He says he was glad he died if only to say sorry to you in person. He asks for forgiveness for not having done more. He says he's spent years thinking about what to say when--if he finally was able to see you again, but words seem to escape him now. You think about the years he must have spent, not knowing what happened to you. Years. The concept almost eludes you. It feels like days, like hours. You close your eyes and you're surprised to see him in front of you when you reopen them, orange and crying and unchanged.

You struggle to understand consistency anymore. Your heart beats like you've just discovered something eerily familiar but not at all unwelcome. It was eons since you last felt solid--since you last saw him. You blink away tears and grip his forearm like he's your anchor, because that's exactly what he is. Apologies fall from your lips and your vocal cords are hollow from going so long without use and you're sorry. So, so sorry. You're ecstatic you get to see him again, so soon after you promised him a second chance at life. You're happy because he's returned to you.

You hated him. After centuries of drifting you hated him and how he got to wake up after going to sleep and you've been lost for so, _so_ long. You never want to lose him again or you'll return to being lost. You never want to lose him again because you're selfish and scared and in love. He holds onto you tightly and you feel your heart start to pump blood through your veins again and, just for a second, you wake up, too.


End file.
